Heartbreak
by Yukimi the Ice Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura and Syaoran pairing. After Sakura's family left her, she gets found by Syaoran and his grandfather. However, with a pack of wolves following her, she is danger to everyone around her. Please review!
1. Running

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess

Title: Heartbreak

The rain poured down. A little girl had waited for her family to return, but they never did. Rocking back and forth, the girl listened to the rain pouring down. She had been waiting for a long time, almost three weeks for her family to return.

Her family had left on a business trip. Since there was nothing to do for athirteen year old girl where they were going, she was left behind. Before leaving, her father had brushed his hand through her auburn hair and whispered, "It will be all right. We'll be back soon." To that day, they never showed their faces again.

The girl remembered the way her father's hands felt on her head. She would never forget that as long as she lived.

The rain continued to pour. Her hair was wet with rainwater, but her emerald eyes were wet with tears. She was scared, alone, and hungry. The time had to come for her to leave her sheltered spot. There was no food left in the house. She had eaten it all, only to stay alive to see her family again.

She left a note explaining where she had gone. A small part of her hoped that they would come back, that she would see them and everything would return to normal.

After she left the house, the note got washed away by the rain.

She ran through the forest searching for anything that might help her. Maybe she would find someone that could help her. Any person would be a blessing. She kept running until she ran out of breath and dropped to the ground. At that moment, she heard a low, menacing, growl.

A twig snapped nearby. She scrambled to her feet. Her only weapon was a small rock that her brother had given her before her family left her.

The growl belonged to a wild dog...no, a wolf. At least, it looked wild enough to be a wolf. It glared at her with a hungry glint in its eye. It only had one. The other must have been lost in a fight with another wolf.

The girl whimpered with fright. The wolf pounced, but not before the girl got to her feet and ran. The wolf had the advantage. The girl was tired and had lost energy due to hunger.

A loud bang sounded in the forest. The wolf ran away. After breathing a sigh of relief, the girl collapsed from exhaustion. After being caught by strong arms, the girl closed her eyes and remembered no more.

It's a bit short, but the chapters will get longer. Please review!


	2. A Grandson?

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess.

Title: Heartbreak part 2.

Konnichiwa! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first part. Now on to part 2!

When the girl woke up, she was in a state of confusion. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. All she knew is that she was not in her house.

Just then, an elderly man walked into the room carrying a mug full of some hot liquid. He had a very comforting smile.

"Oh ho, so you're awake, eh?" he said.He put down his tray beside the girl. "Are you feeling better, dearie?"

The girl sniffed the contents of the cup. The aroma smelled of sweet stuff. She needed that. "What's in the cup, sir?"

"Warm milk with honey. Have some," the man replied.

The girl needed no second urging. She quickly took the cup and drained its contents. "Thank you," she said. "My mother..." she stopped. "My mother used to make this."

"Where am I?"she said, changing the subject.

"You are in my cottage," the old man said. "You were being attacked by a rather large wolf. It's a good thing that I came, or you might have died."

The girl gasped. She remembered now. She had run away from her house to find food when her family didn't return.

"What's your name?" the old man asked.

The girl looked up. "Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Sakura...it's a nice name," the old man said, smiling.

"Ji-san! Are you there? I have wood for the fire!" a voice called out.

"Come in, grandson. Our young charge just woke up."

Sakura curiously looked up to see who was coming. The voice belonged to a young boy. He had messy brown hair and serious brown eyes. In his hands he carried three large logs.

"What strength!" Sakura thought. "He must be strong if he could carry those without breaking a sweat!"

"May I introduce you to my grandson, Syaoran?" The old man said, waving to the boy. "He lives in Hong Kong, but he's staying here for awhile." The boy bowed. "Syaoran, this girl's name is Sakura."

The boy knelt down beside Sakura's bedding. "Are you feeling better?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Why were you out in the forest so late at night, Sakura?" The old man asked.

"My family left me home alone. I was going out to get food."

"Surely there was food in the house?" The old man questioned.

"There was, but..." Sakura's throat caught. She clenched her hands. "My family has been gone for awhile...it's been three weeks now."

The man's eyes were sympathetic. "So you went to see if there were any other houses?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh, that's right!" The old man dug something out of his pocket. "This was in your hand when I found you."

It was the rock that her brother had given her.

"That's...very special to me, sir..." Tears made their way down Sakura's face.

Flashback

"Hey, kaijuu, are you going to be all right alone?"

It was the day before her family had left. Sakura was sitting on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth. "I'll be fine, Onii-chan. I'm not a child."

Her brother smiled. "That's what I thought, but father's still worried. He thinks something might happen to you the week we are gone."

Sakura sniffed. "That's silly. What could happen?"

Touya Kinomoto dug his hand into his jacket pocket. When the hand emerged, a rose colored stone was in it.

"I found this while I was walking in the woods. I want you to have it."

Sakura took the stone. "Why, Onii-chan?"

Touya frowned. "Well, I don't like pink, and I know you like collecting rocks, so..."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, big brother."

End of flashback

"If it's special to you, you should have it. Here," the old man said, breaking Sakura's thoughts.

"Thank you..." Sakura was crying now. Her hand wavered as she accepted the stone.

"Ji-san, maybe we should leave her for awhile," Syaoran suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Syaoran. Come, we'll prepare dinner." Before they left the room, Syaoran stuck his head through the door.

"Hey, um..." he paused, embarrassed. "If you want to join us for dinner..." he stopped again. "I mean, we could just bring it to you here."

Sakura smiled through her tears. The boy was trying to cheer her up. "A—alright. Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

After that, Syaoran blushed and quickly left to help his grandfather.

"So, that Sakura is pretty cute, eh?" 

Syaoran nearly sliced his finger of with the knife he was using to chop carrots. "Why? She's just a girl..."

The old man grunted and ground his elbow into his grandson's hair. "Don't play dumb, boy! You know you have to be thinking about marriage soon."

Syaoran shoved his grandfather's elbow off. "Why are you getting on my back? I'm only fourteen!"

"All the more reason you should find a good wife now! The good ones will be gone by the time you grow up," the man retorted.

"Well, it's not going to be her! She was attacked by a wolf, that's bad luck!"

"That's not true, just tales around the fire. It's not like it was a werewolf! I'd know one if I saw one."

"It was dark! Who knows if what you saw was a true wolf?"

The man glared at Syaoran. "Now listen boy, stop defending yourself with stupid remarks! You are just making things up as you go along. That girl seems very nice, charming, and just the type to be able to put a leash on that attitude of yours! And she's cute to boot!"

Syaoran blushed. "I don't have 'attitude'!"

"Of course you do. It's one of your charms!"

After that, they went back to chopping up ingredients.

Cute, Syaoran thought. Cute isn't the word I'd use...

More like beautiful...

Done! does a little dance

By the way, Ji-san means grandfather in Japanese.

That's all for part two. Please review! I enjoy your reviews!


	3. The next attack

Name: Yukimi the Ice Goddess.

Title: Heartbreak part 3.

Konnichiwa! This is Yukimi reporting again. I'd like to thank people for reviewing. I must be getting popular, I'm attracting more readers! grins

Don't mind my blabbering. CCS does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

Sakura got up steadily. She decided to take up Syaoran's offer and go down to eat dinner with them. As she got up, she felt a sharp painin her leg and winced, nearly collapsing from the pain. When she looked down to see what was causing it, she saw a large slash on her leg.

"The wolf must have torn it," she whispered. She tested her leg out. She could still walk, so she got her balance back and went to join the two men.

"Ah, Sakura!" The grandfather said. "I was hoping you would come on down. Are you sure you feel up to moving?

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just a little wobbly," she said. She caught Syaoran's eye and smiled, making him blush furiously.

"Just in time, we just finished making dinner. Sit down," the old man said.

During dinner, the old man bombarded Sakura with questions about her life. Syaoran spent the whole meal staring at his plate, not daring to look up. "He never misses a chance to embarrass me," he thought rebelliously.

"How old are you, Sakura?"  
"I'm fourteen tomorrow, sir."  
"Ah, born on April Fools Day, eh?"  
Sakura blinked. "Hoe? April Fools Day?"  
The man chuckled. "That's the day that everybody plays tricks on each other. Maybe your family didn't celebrate it because it's your birthday."

Sakura sighed sadly. "Maybe so," she mumbled.

At this, Syaoran looked up, worried. "Now you did it!" He whispered accusingly at his grandfather. He got up and walked over to Sakura.

When he got over to her chair, she looked up, sniffing. He was holding a flower in his hands.

"A cherry blossom?" Sakura mumbled.

"I found this earlier. I thought I'd put it somewhere, but..."

Sakura giggled. "What's so funny?" the boy stammered.

"It's nothing," Sakura said, still giggling. The boy was always trying to make her feel better. She accepted the flower with a smile on her face.

Later, Sakura went back up to her room. She was wondering of all things about April Fools Day. "I've never heard of it..." she thought, puzzled. "This is a stupid thing to think about, not knowing if my family will ever come back..."

"Hey," Syaoran said from the doorway. Sakura jumped, startled out of her reverie.

"Sorry, you scared me," she said, trying to calm her beating heart.

Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry...about my grandfather," he said. "I know he didn't mean to make you sad."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." She put a puzzled face on. "But, what is April Fools Day all about?"

Syaoran pulled a face. "You really don't know? I thought you were joking."

"No, I don't," Sakura said, annoyed now.

"It's a day where people try to trick others. I don't know exactly how it started." He sighed. "Ji-san always celebrates it. He pretends that his head was cut off or something. Just to warn you, he may do something like that tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"That's not funny, Ji-san!"

Just as Syaoran had predicted, his grandfather had covered the neck hole in his shirt with ketchup and hidden his head inside. Sakura screamed with fright before she remembered what day it was.

"All right, all right!" Syaoran's grandfather grumbled. "I suppose comedy isn't appreciated around here."

"You scared Sakura out of her wits!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura decided that she should leave the room quietly.

"Okay, cool your head. I forgot you were in love with her."

Syaoran blushed and looked around to see if Sakura was still there before whispering, "I'm not in love with her!"

"Then why whisper?" Syaoran turned an even deeper red. His grandfather pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Here, give this to her for her birthday and say it's from you."

It was chocolate. Chocolate was very scarce this time of the year. "It had better not be a trick..."

His grandfather laughed. "Don't worry, boy, it's not poisoned. I just want her to get something for her birthday. We'll be taking care of her until her parents come back."

Syaorangave his grandfathera rare smile. "I'll give it to her then," he said.

"Ah! It's chocolate!" Sakura squealed with delight. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran blushed. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

Just then, the old man stuck his head in the door. "Oh, you got a present! What a kind boy my grandson is." He winked asSyaoran glared at him.

"Well, I'm going out to work. I'll be back in an hour," he said. Giving Syaoran one last thumbs-up, he left the house.

* * *

"Where is he?"

The old man had not shown his face all day. Syaoran was getting worried. "I'm going to go look for him," Syaoran said. "Don't leave the house."

Sakura shook her head violently. "No, I'll come with you! I don't want to be alone here!"

The two made their way through the forest outside Syaoran's cabin. There was something in the air that the boy couldn't quite place.

When they rounded the corner of a hedge, Syaoran yelled. "JI-SAN!" The same wolf that had attacked Sakura was standing before the limp form of Syaoran's grandfather.

"Get away from him!" Syaoran pulled out a small throwing ax from his pocket and threw it toward the wolf, cutting its ear off. It let out a pained howl before running through the forest.

"Syaoran, your grandfather..." Sakura whispered, horrified.

The boy knelt down next to his elder, shaking him. "Come on, Ji-san...get up..." He waited for his grandfather to say, "April Fool!" Just like he always did... But he never said a word. He never moved.

Syaoran never cried. He considered sadness to be a weakness. However, seeing his grandfather on the ground, bloody from the wolf's attack, brought something from him.

...a single tear.

That tear coursed down his cheek and onto his grandfather's still form. "Ji-san..." he muttered.

Sakura could only stare in shock at the tragedy that occurred. "He saved my life," she thought, gazing at the man's corpse. "I would have been like that if he hadn't saved me that night."

She stood up and took something from out of her hair. It was the cherry blossom that Syaoran had given her.

"Here," she said, giving the boy the flower. "He needs it more than I do."

Syaoran stared at her wordlessly. "Thank you," he said.

I hope I didn't make this too grim...

Anyways, that's all for part three. Please review!


	4. The Heart Stone

Hello! This is the fourth chapter. 

I've heard a couple of complaints about killing off Syaoran's grandfather. Well if you look at the genre, you will see that the top one is tragedy, not romance. Please do not stop reading just because I killed him off.

CCS belongs to CLAMP. Enjoy!

A shrine had been constructed in honor of Syaoran's grandfather. There were plenty of flowers on his grave, one of them being the cherry blossom that Sakura had donated herself. Every morning, Syaoran and Sakura went to pray for the old man's good fortune in his next life.

Syaoran was not as sure of himself now. His grandfather, annoying as he was, was his closest relative, even closer than his mother. He couldn't bear the fact that he was gone. Sakura mostly left him alone. At times, when he didn't know she was watching, she often caught him crying noiselessly. However, Syaoran had his pride. He never cried conciously in front of Sakura.

Sakura couldn't understand why the old man had died. He was such a good person. He had saved her from the wolf when she was alone and cold in the woods. She remembered the face of the wolf that slew him and knew it was the same one. The one eye was a giveaway.

One morning, two weeks later, Sakura was staring at her heart shaped stone that her brother had given her. She would never see her family again if she stayed here with Syaoran. Also, she couldn't stay here. There were too many memories. She had made a decision.

She would leave the following morning.

"You can't be serious?"

Syaoran wasn't happy about Sakura leaving. If she did, he would be alone.

Sakura nodded sadly. "Thank you for your hospitality. But..." She paused. "I have to leave. I have to find my family. At the very least, I have to find out why they didn't come home when they were supposed to."

"I understand, but..." Syaoran stopped. He couldn't force her to stay. She had a will of her own. However...

"I can't let you go alone. I'll come with you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, Syaoran. This is my quest."

"You don't understand," Syaoran insisted. "I HAVE to go with you. I can't stay here. This was my grandfather's cabin, but it was only a summer home for me." He stopped. "I'd like to help you...if I can. And I don't want to tell my family that Ji-san died."

"I can't take you with me, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. It broke her heart to do it, but she had to leave him behind.

Syaoran hung his head. There was no stopping her. "Why can't I come with you, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped. He sounded hurt. "It's not that...I..." Her whole body shook. "I'm afraid of what I'll find when I look for my family." She hung her head, hating to do this to him.

"I still want to come with you, but I know that it will do no good to try and change your mind." He hung his head.

Sakura stepped forward and took something out of her pocket. She squeezed it tight before taking Syaoran's hand and giving it to him.

It was her heart stone.

"Sakura, I can't take this!" Syaoran protested.

The girl shook her head. "Put it on your grandfather's shrine. I want you to have it." She turned away slowly and said, "Goodbye, Syaoran."

Then she was gone. Syaoran stood alone at the foot of a hill.

He couldn't stand it. Why did she have to go?

Sakura walked through the woods slowly, as if in a dream. "I'm sorry, Syaoran," she muttered. She couldn't take him with her. Everywhere she went, there was disaster. The wolf must have followed her. But instead of killing her, it killed Syaoran's grandfather.

"But," she thought. "Why was the wolf after me in the first place?"

A twig snapped in the bushes. Sakura stopped and swirled around. There was nothing there.

A growl sounded from her left. "No...It can't be..."

It was the wolf.

Syaoran pummeled his wall with his fists in anger. This proved to be a mistake because it only made him angrier and now his fists hurt. He sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Damn it..." he whispered. "Don't cry, you idiot...Only makes it worse..."

A tear dropped onto the heart stone that Sakura had given him. Slowly, the stone began to glow. Syaoran looked up from the ground and saw the gem begin to spin and flash light. A figure appeared.

The figure was very tall with long white hair. He could have been mistaken for a woman with his long hair and eyelashes, but he was strongly built. Another feature that jumped out at Syaoran was that the figure had wings. He emanated a powerful aura that made Syaoran think of a dark night with a full moon.

"What..." Syaoran stopped. He was about to say, "What are you?" but that would have been rude. "Who are you?"

The figure bowed his head slightly. "My name is Yue," he said softly.

Syaoran gaped. "Why were you in the heart stone?"

Yue frowned slightly. "The question is who are you? Why is it not the girl that is standing here before me?"

Syaoran was struck with awe. "S-Sakura gave me her heart stone..." He stopped. It hurt to think about her.

"I was in the stone because the girl's brother asked me a favor," Yue began again. "He said that if she cried with the stone in her hand, I was to come out and comfort her." He turned his head to one side. "Unfortunately, I could only tell that a tear fell on the stone. I thought it was the girl."

"How do you know her brother?" Syaoran demanded. "Sakura is really worried that something's happened to her family!"

Yue hung his head, long hair flowing. "Something HAS happened to them...It's worse then she could imagine." He stared at the dumbstruck boy. "I met her brother a week after they left on their trip. He told me that he gave her a pink stone shaped like a heart and asked me to put myself into it. He told me to tell her what happened." Yue looked very concerned now. "Where is she? Lead me to her! We need to tell her what has happened to her family!"

Sakura stumbled. There were now three wolves closing in on her. Two of them looked very familiar, but she couldn't understand why.

"Syaoran..." she wailed. "Father, Touya somebody!"

Alright, that's the fourth part! I'll need at least seven reviews before I put the next chapter up. Thank you all for reading!


	5. The transformation

Konnichiwa.

This will be the last chapter of Heartbreak.

I really didn't plan for it to turn out like this. I wasn't even planning for Yue to come into the story at all! Sure shows what you can do when you let your mind wander, huh? To be honest, I don't think that this story is going to go anywhere, so I'm ending it.

Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP.

Enjoy!

Sakura squealed with fright as one of the wolves gripped her skirt with its teeth. It growled menacingly as Sakura tried to get away. The other two wolves surrounded her. She was trapped against a giant oak, fearing for her life.

"SAKURA!!"

She turned to see Syaoran dashing forward holding an ax. He swiped at the wolves cutting the one with her skirt under its eye. Sakura looked behind her savior to see a large figure with wings. It flew forward to block her from further wolf attack.

"Stop it, Toya," Yue said calmly. "You are frightening her." The wolf let go of Sakura's skirt and slowly backed down. Sakura blinked in surprise, not understanding what the angelic figure had said.

"T...Touya...?" she stammered. "That's...my big brother's name..."

Yue slowly folded his wings and stepped forward. He kneeled down and held out his hand. The wolf ran forward and licked it. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

"What's going on?" Syaoran demanded. "You said you knew what had happened to Sakura's family!"

Yue looked at the boy with sorrowful eyes. "You have not guessed yet?"

Syaoran looked uncertain. "No..." he said, although he thought he had some idea.

"Kinomoto-san, Toya, come here," Yue commanded. Two of the wolves stepped forward to sniff Yue's hand. They yelped gleefully.

Sakura stifled a tearful gasp. "You mean..."

Yue nodded. "I'm afraid so, Sakura-san. These wolves are your family."

Sakura stepped back onto a tree root and stumbled, her eyes wide with fear and sadness. "No...You're lying! Those wolves killed Syaoran's grandfather!"

Syaoran shook with anger. "That's right! My Ji-san was killed by those wolves! How do you explain that?"

Yue shook his head sadly, his long flowing hair waving in the breeze. "The third wolf killed your grandfather, Syaoran-san. That one is a true wolf." He turned to it. "I believe that Toya got rid of its eye so it would do what he wanted." He knelt down and took Sakura's face in his hands. "You must understand. They did not mean to harm you or anybody else."

Tears spilled unbidden from Sakura's eyes. "How...did this happen?"

Yue began to speak. "As you know, your brother and father left on a business trip. You were to stay at home for three days. However," he continued, "they met with a horrible fate.

"They say that the area they traveled to is cursed. Whoever goes in doesn't come out. At least, not in their original forms." He turned to the wolves. "Just before Toya lost his humanity he told me to seal myself inside the stone he had given you." He hung his head. "They want you to join them, Sakura."

Sakura lifted her head and stared directly into Yue's eyes. "You mean...I must become a wolf?" Yue nodded. "They will hunt you forever if you don't. They recognize you as part of the pack. You must settle them." Sakura sighed.

"All right," she spoke. "I will do it."

Syaoran stepped forward. "If Sakura is turning into a wolf, then I am too!"

Yue looked at the headstrong boy. "That in unnecessary. Only the girl must do so. I'm sure you have a family of your own to return to."

Syaoran looked at his feet. "There is no place for me," he muttered. "I only wish to be with Sakura."

Yue turned his back. "Very well. Follow me," he said. He took to the air and flew slowly west.

He led the two to a large hole filled with mist. It seemed to have a strange aura around it. Sakura gripped Syaoran in fear.

"Go in. The boy first. If I'm right, it will be necessary." Syaoran gulped, steadied himself, and walked into the hole. "You must breathe the mist," Yue said.

Syaoran took a deep breath of the mist.

Nothing happened.

He looked at his hands, confused as why he wasn't turning wolf. "Why? Why can't I do it?"

Yue nodded. "I thought so. You don't really want to become a wolf."

"What?" Syaoran yelled in surprise.

"If a person knows about the transformation, they must want to become a wolf. Otherwise, it will not work." He looked straight at him. "You must have wolf blood to become a wolf. Do you understand?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger and sadness. Why was everything good in his life being taken away? He almost wished that he had never met Sakura.

"Then I shall make the transformation," Sakura whispered, he soft voice shaking at the thought of what she was about to do. "I want this."

Syaoran held her back before she went into the misty hole. "You'll visit me, right? When you become a wolf?"

Sakura smiled slowly and nodded. "Of course I will. Maybe in time you will join me."

She stepped into the hole and breathed in the misty air. The wolves gathered around the hole, howling.

At first, nothing happened. Then slowly fur started to grow over her body. Her ears moved to the top of her head and grew long and pointy. She turned to Syaoran as her wolf teeth started to grow. She howled in pain and sorrow. Syaoran leaped forward to grab her hands but Yue held him back.

Slowly the color started to fade from the world. Her hands grew into paws. Her mind grew less human and became more animal.

The last thing she remembered with her human mind was the taste of the chocolate that Syaoran had given her on her birthday...

That's the end. I know that it's kind of a lame way to end a story, but I've got to get working on all of my other ones.

Keep reading!


End file.
